Dark Riders DXD
by SilentOver
Summary: Para Dark Riders terkirim ke dunia yang dipenuhi oleh pertarungan antara iblis malaikat dan malaikat sesat. Disana mereka menggantikan peran para Kamen Rider sebagai pahlawan untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kehancuran akibat 3 fraksi supranatural yang berkuasa. Tapi sayangnya, bukan hanya mereka yang terkirim ke dunia itu. Warning : OC, Fanmade Form, For fun only, OP char.
1. Ride 1

UnderWorld

Attack Ride : Slash!

Berkali-kali Dark Decade menebaskan pedangnya ke tubuh robot banteng itu, namun tak satupun yang meninggalkan bekas. Tak ada dampak yang ditimbulkan. Hanya suara dentingan baja yang kian sering terdengar. Robot banteng itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Tebasan pedang Dark Decade seakan tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Dark Decade mengambil langkah mundur. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia berhadapan dengan banteng baja ini dan sampai saat ini belum ada 1 goresan pun yang mampu Ia torehkan di tubuh monster besi itu. Mirror Monster, Magnugiga.

Normalnya dengan sekali tendangan penghabisan Decade sudah berhasil mengalahkan robot ini. Tapi Kini semuanya berbeda. Mereka tak lagi berada di bumi yang sama. Magnugiga yang dulu dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan, kini menjelma menjadi monster bertubuh baja yang hampir tak mungkin untuk dihancurkan. "Sial…"

"Akan aku coba sekali lagi!" Dark Decade mengambil 2 lembar kartu dari Rider Booker yang kini ia gunakan sebagai pedang. Kemudian ia masukkan kedalam Dark Decadriver miliknya.

Kamen Ride : Kuuga !

Form Ride : Kuuga Titan !

Tubuh Dark Decade bersinar dan seketika berubah. Wujudnya yang dominan hitam dengan hiasan garis kuning kini bertransisi menjadi wujud lain dengan armor - armor dominan putih berseling ungu. Helmnya yang bermotif garis menjelma menjadi menyerupai kumbang dengan mata Ungu besar dan tanduk yang menyerupai tanduk kumbang rusa. Pedang ungu pun muncul ditangan kirinya.

Di sisi lain, saat Dark Decade Tengah bertransisi menjadi sosok Kuuga. Magnugiga mengarahkan meriam besar di tangan kanannya ke arah Decade. Dark Decade/Kuuga yang sadar pun panik, tapi terlambat karena robot besi itu telah terlebih dahulu menembakkan meriamnya. Mengenai Kuuga tepat di dadanya hingga meledak dan terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Armornya pun langsung rusak dibuatnya.

Kuuga kembali berdir asap putih mengepul dari armornya yang terkena letusan meriam. Secepat yang ia bisa Ia berlari menghadang tubuh baja Magnugiga lalu dihujamkan nya pedang miliknya ke tubuh mecha banteng itu.

Clang!

Pedang berhasil terpancang di tubuh Magnugiga. Namun Kuuga harus rela wajahnya dihantam lengan baja robot itu. Ia pun terguling di tanah. Cepat-cepat ia raih Rider Booker miliknya dan diambil satu kartu lagi dari sana.

Form Ride : Kuuga Ultimate !

Asap hitam mengepul menutupi tubuh Kuuga. Sesaat kemudian tubuh Kuuga berubah menjadi serba hitam. Armor Armor di tubuhnya melebur dan berubah menjadi bagian yang runcing runcing. Kini Kuuga telah ber transformasi menjadi Ultimate Kuuga.

"Langsung saja!" Kuuga melompat tinggi. Kakinya bersinar, kemudian dengan cepat ia melesat ke arah Magnugiga dengan pose menendang. "HORIYAAA!"

DUAR

Ledakan hebat terjadi tepat setelah tendangan Kuuga mengenai tubuh Magnugiga. Ledakan yang sangat dahsyat sampai-sampai menggema di seluruh penjuru neraka. Pilar cahaya tercipta. Gempa hebat seketika mengguncang Neraka. Bahkan sampai sampai kawah besar tercipta di tanah hasil dari ledakan.

Brak!  
Kuuga ambruk. Seluruh kekuatannya telah ia pusatkan pada tendangan tadi. Kini ia kembali berubah wujud menjadi Dark Decade dengan armor yang retak retak. Tak ada lagi tenaga tersisa. "Berhasilkah?" batinnya harap-harap cemas.

Asap mulai menipis. dari balik kepulan asap muncul magnugiga. Tak ada kerusakan berarti di tubuhnya hanya sebuah retakan kecil di dada kirinya akibat dari tendangan super tadi. Dark Decade geleng-geleng kepala dibuat olehnya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dua kali ia lancarkan Serangan yang sama dahsyatnya dan robot itu masih bisa berdiri. Dark Decade drop. Semangatnya seketika pudar. "Sial! kalau saja aku punya Rising Ultimate Kuuga!" umpat nya.

Sementara Dark Decade mengumpat atas kegagalannya, Magnugiga Tengah menyiapkan serangan balasan. Rudal-rudal berukuran super mini yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuhnya ya luncurkan ke arah Decade. Si Dark Riders pun tak dapat mengelak. Puluhan misil lantas menghujaninya tanpa ampun disusul dengan tembakan meriam oleh si robot banteng.

Dark Decade kena telak, lagi. Ia kembali Terhempas dan jatuh mencium tanah. Armor nya rusak makin parah. Bahkan kini armor dada bagian kiri nya sudah remuk. Situasinya benar-benar genting. Kini nyawanya dalam bahaya.

Di tengah keputusasaan nya, tiba-tiba saja Dark Decade tertolong oleh petir dahsyat yang menyambar tubuh Magnugiga. Cukup kuat untuk memukul mundur robot itu dan menciptakan retakan besar di tanah. Tapi sayangnya tak cukup untuk menggores tubuh baja Magnugiga.

"Ohayou! Dark Decade-kun! Kami datang!"

"Hah, siapa?"

Sontak saja Dark Decade menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Didapatinya sesosok gadis manis bersurai hitam dengan gaya rambut Twin Tails tengah melayang-layang di udara mengenakan kostum penyihir cantik. Dibelakangnya gadis itu diikuti oleh sekelompok orang-orang aneh dengan sayap kelelawar di punggung mereka. Jumlah mereka kira-kira puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan.

"Serafal Sitri?" Tanya Decade.

"Mou~ sudah kubilang panggil aku Levia-tan, Decade-kun!" Balas gadis yang dipanggil Serafal itu dengan nada agak manja.

"Maaf jika kami datang terlambat. Bagaimana kondisinya?" kali ini seorang pria bersurai merah dengan baju kebesaran yang datang menghampiri Dark Decade. Berdiri disampingnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sirzechs, cukup buruk. Mana yang lain?" Dark Decade balik bertanya.

"Michael dan prajurit nya masih dalam perjalanan. Sementara Azazel sepertinya akan kesulitan untuk sampai ke sini. Banyak anak buahnya yang melawan" Terang si iblis berambut merah.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah!" Dark Decade berusaha bangkit dibantu oleh Sirzechs. " Tahan dia selama yang kalian bisa. Aku akan pergi ke bumi untuk mencari bantuan."

"Mencari bantuan? Di Bumi? Tapi dari siapa?"

Dark Decade terkekeh pelan. " Tentu saja, Dark Riders "

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1

Barcode, Dragon and The Skull

.

.

* * *

BRAAK!

"Tidak! Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku! Apa salahku padamu Ryuga!?" Dengah tubuh penuh luka bermandikan darahnya sendiri, Raynare merangkak menjauh dari pembunuh gila yang kini sedang mengincar nyawanya. Tanpa henti ia terus meratap minta diampuni. "Aku mohon ampuni aku!"

Namun sosok itu tidak mendengarkan. Sosok kelam dengan armor hitam legam itu seakan tak mempedulikan ratap tangis sang buruan. Mata merah menyala yang tersembunyi dibalik visor bergaris itu nampak tak gundah sedikitpun untuk menghabisi nyawa musuhnya. Menatap lekat wanita berambut raven dengan setelan ala masokis itu.

Advent!

Dari tanah tempat Raynare berpijak, keluar seekor naga hitam bertubuh baja yang langsung menerjangnya, menerkam tubuhnya dan menghantamkan nya ke sebuah pohon di dekat sana sebelum kemudian menerjangnya sekali lagi. Malaikat sesat itupun hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan.

Sword Vent!

Si naga hitam mengaum, ekornya yang berbentuk seperti pedang itu kemudian kita lepas dan melayang ke arah si ksatria dengan cepat. Dengan mantap pedang itu tertancap di tanah.

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon ampuni aku!" Raynare bergidik ngeri. Ia seakan tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia Bahkan tak sanggup lagi bergerak menjauh. "Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku Ryuga!"

Iya diam saja. Perlahan dicabutnya pedang yang tertancap di tanah lalu berpaling kearah Raynare. Sambil menenteng pedang di tangannya ia hampiri wanita itu. Setiap langkahnya dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Ia benar-benar murka. " inilah yang akan Kau Dapatkan karena telah berani macam-macam dengan sahabatku!"

Mendengar suara Ryuga yang bagai petir menggelegar, Raynare sontak bangkit dan berlari menjauh. Akan tetapi, belum lagi sejengkal kakinya ia langkahkan Ryuga telah terlebih dahulu menebaskan pedangnya memotong kedua sayap Raynare. Seketika Raynare menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Darah segarnya kembali mengalir dari bagian sayapnya yang terpotong. Ia merintih, meronta-ronta, berguling di tanah menahan rasa sakit yang kembali menderanya.

Ryuga kembali mengangkat pedangnya. Bersiap menghunuskan senjatanya itu ke tubuh Raynare. Namun sesaat sebelum hal itu terjadi kilatan petir menyambar tubuh Ryuga bertubi-tubi. Tak cukup kuat untuk melukai Ryuga. Namun ia sempat dibuat mundur beberapa langkah.

Dari arah datangnya kilatan petir itu, turun sekelompok orang-orang aneh dengan sayap hitam di belakang tubuh mereka. "Malaikat sesat." mereka terdiri dari beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki 5 pasang sayap dan berlagak sebagai pemimpin, sementara sisanya berdiri melindungi Raynare.

"Dark Riders! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Aku perintahkan kau untuk berhenti sekarang juga!" Suruh si 5 pasang sayap dengan nada angkuhnya. Yang tentu saja tak akan dipedulikan oleh si Ksatria kegelapan.

"Kau tak berhak memerintahku. Bajingan itu sudah berani melukai sahabatku. Sekarang dia harus membayarnya!" Balas Ryuga.

"Ku perintahkan kau untuk berhenti Ryuga!"

Ryuga tak peduli dengan ocehan pria itu. perlahan ia tarik selembar kartu dari Advent Deck di sabuknya, lalu ia pampangkan kartu itu ke musuhnya. Secarik kartu bertuliskan 'Final Advent' .

"I-itu!?"

Ryuga memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam Dragvisor miliknya. Saat itu juga suara rekaman digital menggema. Aura hitam mulai muncul membaluti tubuhnya. Naga hitam nya pun kembali muncul mengitari Ryuga. Ia ambil posisi. Bersiap dengan serangan penghabisannya.

"Tuan Kokabiel, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Diamlah! Kau tak perlu memerintahku!"

Di sisi lain si malaikat sesat dengan 3 pasang sayap yang dipanggil Kokabiel pun juga ikut bersiap. Hawa kekuatan yang hebat terpancar dari dirinya.

"Heaa!"

Ryuga mengambil posisi menendang. Dengan dorongan darii naga hitam miliknya, Ryuga melesat ke arah Kokabiel dengan tubuh berselimutkan api hitam. Kokabiel pun siap dengan serangan terkuat nya untuk menghadapi tendangan Ryuga. Akan tetapi…..

Skull

Maximum Drive!

Tiba-tiba saja satu lagi sosok Rider muncul dan menahan balik tendangan Ryuga dengan tendangan super miliknya. Menciptakan ledakan hebat dan menimbulkan gelombang yang dahsyat sampai-sampai seisi kota mengalami gempa kecil dibuatnya. Arus listrik satu kota seketika padam. Retakan besar tercipta di tanah. Ryuga dan si Rider itu sama-sama terpental dibuatnya. Sementara para malaikat sesat berlindung dibalik perisai buatan Kokabiel yang sayangnya tak cukup kuat.

"Gwaah! Skull…apa yang kau lakukan!?" Ryuga berusaha berdiri, armornya retak-retak.

Di sisi lain, sosok yang dipanggil Skull itu juga mulai bangkit. Ia berdiri lalu dengan perlahan dihampirinya Ryuga. " Kau terlalu berlebihan, jika tadi tak kuhentikan bisa saja kalian menghancurkan kota ini." Ucapnya tertatih-tatih.

"...Kau benar aku dibutakan oleh kemarahanku, Kita seharusnya melindungi umat manusia."

Skull menepuk pundak rekannya itu. "Syukurlah kalau kau sadar…"

Kedua satria hitam itu sedikit mengambil nafas sebelum kemudian berbalik ke arah kelompok malaikat sesat tadi. Keadaan Mereka tak lebih parah dari Ryuga dan Skull. Sepertinya tak mungkin lagi bagi kedua pihak untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

"Sudahlah Matsuda,ayo kita kembali." Ajak Skull.

"Yah, kurasa tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan." Ryuga atau yang dipanggil Matsuda itu mengiyakan. "Ayo Hayata-san".

Keduanya hendak berbalik pergi. Setidaknya sebelum Kokabiel menghadang jalan mereka. "JANGAN BERCANDA! Beraninya kalian melakukan semua ini padaku! Akan kubunuh kalian Dark Riders!" jeritnya geram sambil mengumpulkan tenaga di kedua tangannya. Energi berupa partikel partikel cahaya berkumpul di tangannya membentuk bola energi yang bersinar terang. "MATILAH!"

"Berisik!"

Sebelum Kokabiel sempat melancarkan serangannya, terlebih dahulu Ryuga/Matsuda menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah malaikat sesat itu. Mementalkan Kokabiel jauh ke belakang. Menabrak beberapa pepohonan sampai hancur dibuatnya. Anak buahnya pun langsung panik.

" ini peringatan terakhir dariku untuk kalian. Jauhi manusia atau kalian akan berhadapan dengan kami, sekali lagi!" Ancam Ryuga yang kemudian berbalik pergi dari sana. Diikuti oleh Skull di belakangnya.

.

Malamnya

.

Ryuga/Matsuda dan Skull/Hayata Akhirnya sampai di depan rumah mereka, setelah terlebih dahulu mampir ke supermarket. Mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah pemberian rekan mereka Sakazuki Dan atau yang lebih familiar dipanggil Gamedeus Muteki. Rumah megah yang mereka beri nama Dark Base itu terlihat menawan dengan cat putih yang berlawanan dengan namanya sendiri. Terdiri dari tiga lantai dan 10 kamar tidur. Cukup bagus untuk dijadikan kos-kosan bintang 3. Dark Base juga digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal jika para Dark Rider yang lainnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke bumi.

Di depan pintu masuknya dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang pria rambut acak-acakan dengan kamera kecil yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Iaa mengenakan kaos hitam yang ditutupi oleh jaket almamater berwarna serupa, sementara bawahannya berupa celana panjang dan sepatu dengan warna yang senada. Iya berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu kedatangan Matsuda dan Hayata.

"Dark Decade-san ? Ada perlu apa?" tanya si Botak Matsuda penasaran. Tak biasanya ada Dark Rider yang datang berkunjung.

" Sudah kubilang jangan panggil dengan nama rider kalau kau sedang tidak dalam wujud Rider!" Hayata menjitak kepala licin Matsuda. Yang kemudian dibalas lagi oleh Matsuda dan berujung saling balas antar keduanya.

" Hentikan kalian berdua! Ada hal penting yang harus ku beri tahu pada kalian!" Bentak sosok yang dipanggil Dark Decade itu. Matsuda dan Hayata pun lantas berhenti saling jitak.

" Ada apa Takahashi? Apa Ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" giliran Hayata yang bertanya.

Dark Decade/Takahashi mengangguk. "...Magnugiga sudah aktif….."

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Ride 2

"Ugh...dimana ini?" Motohama mulai siuman. Ia pun perlahan bangkit dan merapikan dirinya. Ia tak ingat bagaimana bisa dirinya sampai berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Satu-satunya hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah pintu aneh dengan lambang g besar di tengahnya.

Motohama menyadari saat ini ia berada di bawah langit yang berbeda dengan seharusnya. Di atas tanah yang berbeda dengan yang biasanya ia berpijak. Ia tak lagi berada di bumi. "Sebenarnya ini dimana?"

Motohama mencoba mengamati sekeliling yang ia lihat hanyalah bongkahan batu besar dan bukit-bukit batu menjulang tinggi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sunyi, sepi, hening tanpa suara hanya. Hanya suara angin berhembus.

Motohama mulai terlihat panik. Tanpa tahu arah dia telusuri bukit-bukit batu Itu demi mencari petunjuk akan keberadaannya sekarang.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba saja motohama mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras. Seperti benda metal yang jatuh ke tanah. Dalam jumlah jamak dan berukuran besar. Lantas saja ia segera menghampiri sumber suara itu.

Akan tetapi apa yang didapati oleh Motohama jauh diluar dugaannya. Sebuah sosok humanoid dengan tubuh penuh armor berwarna dominan hitam tergolek di tanah. Lebih seperti seseorang dengan Cosplay.

"H-hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Motohama mencoba menghampirinya.

"G-System Restored!" mendadak sosok itu bangkit. Mengagetkan Motohama hingga terjungkal ke belakang. "Not enough energy….. Need more power resource!" Sayangnya hal itu hanya bertahan sesaat. Karena 2 detik kemudian, Ia kembali Ambruk.

Si anak berkacamata takut bercampur heran. Dari tingkahnya, nampaknya sosok satu ini bukanlah seorang yang sedang ber cosplay. Terlalu sempurna untuk disebut cosplay. "A-ano… siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah sosok itu kembali berusaha berdiri. Namun kemudian Ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Ia menoleh ke arah Motohama. "G4" jawabnya singkat.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2

Living Armor

.

.

* * *

Motohama malah terlihat keheranan dengan tingkah sosok G4 barusan. "Apa tadi?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Aku adalah G-system termutakhir, G4. Biasanya aku dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Living armor' ".

Masih sedikit takut, tapi Motohama memberanikan diri untuk duduk dihadapan G4. Ini adalah salah satu bentuk sikap yang sopan saat sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. "A-Apa kau ini robot? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

G4 meneruskan bercerita. " pada awalnya aku hanyalah seonggok baju besi yang dipakai oleh manusia dengan bayaran nyawa mereka. Aku menghisap inti kehidupan dari pengguna ku. Dari sanalah aku mendapat julukan Living Armor. Namun saat itu aku tak lebih dari sekedar alat yang digunakan oleh manusia untuk berjuang demi mempertahankan diri mereka. Bisa dibilang aku ini senjata perang."

"Benarkah ? Lalu kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar berita tentang dirimu? Kalau memang iya, harusnya kau pasti sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia."

"Tentu saja aku ini terkenal di seluruh dunia. Aku terkenal dengan nama Kamen Rider G4. Aku terkenal di duniaku. Tapi tidak didunia ini…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" Karena aku…. Maksudku kami bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Kami datang dari alam semesta yang berlainan dengan dunia ini."

"Kami?" Motohama makin penasaran.

"Ya! Kami, Dark Riders. Pejuang kegelapan yang seharusnya bertarung untuk menguasai dunia dan mengalahkan Rival Kami para Kamen Rider."

" J-Jadi kau ini penjahat!?" Motohama kembali panik.

" Tenanglah! Itu dulu, sekarang lain lagi ceritanya….."

"Apa maksudmu?"

G4 memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Lalu lanjut bercerita. " saat kami terkirim ke dunia ini, keadaan dunia ini jauh lebih kacau daripada dunia yang sebelumnya kami tinggali. Iblis malaikat dan Malaikat sesat bertarung tanpa henti. Hal itu mengancam keselamatan umat manusia, yang secara tidak langsung juga mengancam kedamaian kami. Maka dari itu, saat itu juga kami putuskan untuk ikut serta dalam pertempuran hebat itu dengan berpihak kepada manusia. Dan entah kenapa, pada saat itu juga kekuatan kami meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Hal itulah yang membuat Kami para Dark Riders mampu membaur dan bertahan dalam Perang besar itu.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana pun juga, kami yang berjumlah tak lebih dari 20 orang tak dapat berbuat banyak. Bahkan kami harus rela kehilangan sebagian besar rekan kami akibat terbunuh di pertempuran besar itu. Sementara kami yang selamat, terus bertahan dan menjadi semakin kuat berkat dorongan dari kekuatan harapan para manusia. Bahkan beberapa dari kami berhasil mendapatkan Final Form kami sendiri. Di saat itulah kami akhirnya sadar kenapa rival kami dulu sampai rela berjuang mati-matian demi umat manusia. Sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa."

Motohama terkagum-kagum. "Wow…. Lalu, Apa kalian berhasil menang?"

" Tak semudah itu. Sayangnya semua itu belum cukup. Banyaknya musuh yang harus kami hadapi tetap saja membuat kami kewalahan. Bahkan beberapa dari kami Sempat berpikir untuk menyerah. Sampai akhirnya 'dia' datang."

"Dia? Siapa?"

" Gamedeus Muteki. Dark Riders dengan kekuatan tak terbatas. Bisa dibilang kekuatannya setara dengan Dewa. Berkat bantuannya, kami berhasil memukul mundur 3 fraksi itu dari bumi. Dan mengembalikan kedamaian kepada umat manusia. Saat itulah akhirnya kami menyadari betapa menyenangkannya menjadi pahlawan."

"Lalu, mana teman-teman mu ?"

" Setelah pertempuran hebat itu, kami berpisah. Namun komitmen kami untuk menjaga dan melindungi umat manusia tetaplah sama. Ryuga dan Skull memutuskan untuk hidup bergaul di tengah manusia dan mencari host yang cocok untuk mereka. Dark Ghost dan Dark Decade memilih untuk berkelana. Gamedeus Muteki menghilang entah kemana. Arc berjaga di surga. Orga memulai hidup baru sebagai seorang pengusaha di bumi. Dan aku memilih berjaga di dunia bawah, tepat di mana Sekarang kita berada."

" Tunggu dulu!" Motohama menyela. "Dunia bawah!? Maksudmu!?"

"Ya, saat ini kau sedang berada di neraka. Secara harfiah." G4 melanjutkan.

"N-Neraka!? T-Tapi Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, beberapa jam yang lalu aku masih di bumi! Bagaimana bisa aku ada di Neraka!?"

" Tenang lah, kau tak perlu takut. Neraka disini Tak seburuk yang kau kira. Lagian aku pasti akan mengantarmu pulang….. Suatu Hari Nanti.."

" SUATU HARI NANTI!?"

"Sudahlah! Nikmati saja hidupmu di sini. Lagian bukannya manusia memang lebih cocok di neraka daripada di surga? Bahkan menurutku 80% manusia dibumi sepantasnya dibuang ke neraka. Siapa tahu kau salah satunya."

"..." Motohama terdiam.

"Apa? Yang aku katakan memang benar adanya kok."

"Bukan itu! Tadi Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau hanyalah senjata?, Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bergerak dan berbicara seperti sekarang?"

" Pertanyaan bagus! Saat kami terkirim ke dunia ini, kami Dark Riders terpapar oleh energi magis. Berkat itulah aku bisa hidup dan berbicara denganmu. Tak hanya itu, Aku bahkan bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir. Namun meski begitu, aku masih membutuhkan seorang host untuk bisa bertahan. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak menghisap intisari kehidupan host ku. Malahan host ku akan diberi kekuatan regenerasi dan umur yang panjang berkat energi magis di dalam tubuhku."

Wah, Lalu siapa host mu sekarang?

" Bukan host. Lebih tepatnya ini hanyalah wadah. Aku menemukan mayat malaikat tergeletak di tanah beberapa tahun. Karena tubuhku yang saat itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi Bertahan, aku jadikan tubuh malaikat itu sebagai wadah agar aku tetap bisa bertahan hidup. Sayangnya wadah ini tak bertahan lama. Tubuh Malaikat Tak Bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di neraka. Jadi Kurasa aku akan butuh wadah atau host yang baru untuk tetap bisa bertahan hidup."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu!?" tanya motohama yang mulai jengkel ditatapi oleh si Armor hidup.

" kau tahu….. Kurasa kau cocok menjadi host ku…"

"APA!? Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!"

" Kalau begitu kurasa kau harus rela terperangkap di neraka untuk seumur hidupmu."

"Apa!? Jadi kau mengancamku!? Jangan-jangan dari awal semua ini ulahmu? Kau menjebakku!?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…" G4 memalingkan wajah, pura-pura tidak paham. Namun jelas dia sedang tersenyum licik dalam sistemnya dibalik helm besinya itu.

" Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak bersalah! Aku tahu kalau kaulah yang telah menyeretku ke tempat ini! Cepat kembalikan aku ke tempat asal ku!"

" Kau ini bicara apa sih? Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh." G4 garuk-garuk kepala. "Hehehe…"

"K-KAU….."

Di tengah peserteruan Mereka, keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan yang cukup keras diikuti oleh gempa kecil selama kurang lebih 1 menit. Sontak saja Motohama dan G4 berdiri dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

" Apa itu?" Tanya Si Mata Empat panik.

"Kekuatan ini…...Gawat!" G4 yang menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi segera saja merangkul Motohama dan membawanya pergi dari Bukit Batu itu. Ia berteleportasi menggunakan kemampuan magisnya ke area yang cukup jauh dari sana. Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah mereka berteleportasi, bukit batu tempat sebelumnya mereka berpijak tiba-tiba meledak dengan dahsyatnya.

G4 dan motohama sukses berteleportasi. Namun sayangnya mereka harus rela mendarat dengan naas akibat G4 yang mulai kehabisan energi. Keduanya jatuh terguling di tanah. Beberapa percikan bunga api mulai bermunculan di tubuh G4. Sementara Motohama terluka akibat benturan.

"Akh..Apa itu tadi?" tanya Motohama sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Bzzt…. Semacam Serangan yang meleset. Dan sepertinya aku kenal sumber serangan itu" jawab G4.

"Dark Riders yang lain?"

"Bukan!"

" Lalu apa itu? Malaikat? malaikat sesat? iblis?"

" Apa aku lupa bilang kalau bukan hanya Dark Riders yang terkirim ke dunia ini?"

"Hah!? Jadi itu juga datang dari duniamu?"

"Yah…. Itu tadi Magnugiga, mirror monster. Spesies monster yang ikut terkirim ke dunia ini. Dan seperti kami, kekuatan mereka juga meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan jauh diatas kami. Mengingat untuk menghadapi Exodiver saja aku sampai harus menggunakan G5-mode milikku.

"L-Lalu Bagaimana sekarang?" Motohama makin cemas. Ia Bahkan tak peduli lagi pada luka luka di tubuhnya.

" Entahlah, Tapi menurut Radarku, sepertinya saat ini Magnugiga tengah berkonfrontasi dengan para iblis dan Malaikat. Kita berharap saja mereka bisa menghentikannya sebelum makhluk itu mencapai portal."

" Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tidak bisa menghentikannya?"

" Magnugiga akan sampai ke bumi, dan 3 menit berikutnya bisa dipastikan 1 pulau akan tenggelam olehnya."

"Apa!? Lalu bagaimana dengan Dark Riders yang lain? Apa mereka tidak akan datang menolong?"

" Kami sudah tak berhubungan sejak 300 tahun yang lalu, Apa yang bisa aku harapkan?"

"AH…. Bagaimana ini!?"

" Dan kau mau tahu berita terburuknya?"

"Apa?"

" Tempat pertama yang pertama kali akan didatangi oleh manusia adalah kota Kuoh, tempat tinggalmu."

"K-KENAPA!?"

" Kota tempat tinggalmu memiliki energi sihir yang besar. Energi sihir adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Mirror Monster. Jadi wajar saja…."

"...…..."

"...…..."

"...…..." Motohama mulai menangis

"Hei….kau baik-baik saja?"

"...…G4-san, apa kau masih mau aku menjadi Host mu?"

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Ride 3

Underworld

Perlahan temperatur di Underworld mulai meningkat pesat akibat Pertempuran hebat para iblis, malaikat dan Malaikat sesat melawan sebuah robot baja berwujud banteng humanoid. Bagaimana tidak, pimpinan-pimpinan dan jenderal-jenderal besar dari ketiga fraksi sampai harus turun tangan di pertempuran ini. Akibatnya, radiasi kekuatan Mereka pun menyebar kemana-mana. Hal ini memaksa mereka yang berada di dekat area pertarungan untuk pergi mengungsi demi menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

"Sepertinya situasi semakin gawat." ujar G4 yang berbicara melalui gelang di tangan Motohama.

"Haa… Kau benar" balas anak itu gemetaran "Aku jadi takut…."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, kau host ku sekarang, tak ada yang bisa membunuhmu."

"Yah…... meskipun kau berkata begitu….."

G4 dan motohama kini telah menyatu. Tubuh G4 menjelma menjadi gelang dan terpasang di tangan motohama. Sementara jiwanya menyatu dengan jiwa anak berkacamata itu. Alhasil, selain mendapat kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi G4, Motohama juga memperoleh kecerdasan, kekuatan dan pengetahuan yang dimiliki oleh G4. Ia bahkan sempat hampir lupa sifat mesumnya. Baiknya lagi, ia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan G4 melalui gelang perwujudan si armor hidup itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh takut! Ini semua demi mimpiku untuk menjadi Harem King!" Motohama mendadak semangat.

"Hahaha itu baru partnerku. Ayo! Kita tidak boleh membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama." Seru G4.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak lupa keduanya menyiapkan rencana mereka untuk menghadapi Magnugiga nantinya. Meskipun G4 bisa langsung menggunakan Final Formnya, akan tetapi tak ada jaminan ia bisa menang. Terlebih lagi Final Form para Dark Riders didunia ini hanya bisa digunakan 1 kali dalam 1 hari. Menggunakan Final Form tanpa rencana yang matang sama saja bunuh diri.

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka dikejutkan dengan munculnya seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Anak itu berpakaian ala bangsawan dan terlihat sangat berwibawa. Ia muncul dan segera menghampiri Motohama. "Maaf mengganggu. Kalau saya boleh tahu, apakah benar anda G4? Saya dikirim oleh Gamedeus Muteki kemari untuk menemui anda."

G4 dan Motohama pun kembali dikagetkan olehnya. Bagaimana tidak, G4 dan Motohama baru saja bergabung beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi anak ini bisa tahu siapa dirinya. "Siapa kau? Bagaimana Kau bisa tahu!?"

"Nama saya Shiroto Daisuke, Kamen Rider Genm."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 3

Magnugiga Showdown

.

.

* * *

.

.

DUAR!  
Meriam Magnugiga berhasil mengenai sayap kiri Azazel. Sontak saja anak buahnya datang mengerubunginya dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Sementara yang lain terus berjuang. "Maaf Sirzechs, tapi sepertinya aku harus istirahat sebentar."

" Serahkan saja padaku! Hea!" si iblis berambut merah menggunakan kekuatan penuh nya. Dari Kedua telapak tangannya muncul sinar kemerahan yang kemudian ia tembakan ke arah robot banteng itu. Ledakan besarpun kembali terjadi.

Sejak ditinggal oleh Dark Decade situasi makin memburuk. Ditambah lagi ditambah lagi Magnugiga juga telah meningkatkan intensitas serangan yang membuat ketiga fraksi itu kian kewalahan. Sudah banyak pasukan yang tewas. Sudah berbagai macam serangan yang dilancarkan. Namun Manusia masih berdiri kokoh di sana. Dengan sebuah retakan kecil di dada bagian kirinya akibat serangan penghabisan dari Dark Decade sebelumnya.

" Semuanya! Berlindung! jerit Serafal saat menyadari Magnugiga yang akan kembali menyerang.

Magnugiga mengangkat dua meriam di tangannya, mengisi tenaga. Para iblis, malaikat dan Malaikat sesat yang berada di sana segera lari tunggang langgang mencari tempat berlindung. Inilah serangan terkuat Magnugiga. Kemampuan terhebat yang ia dapat akibat terkirim ke dunia ini sama seperti Dark Riders. [Armageddon Cannon]

 **Final Attack Ride: Decade**

 **Final Vent**

 **Skull ! Maximum Drive!**

Tepat sebelum Magnugiga sukses melancarkan serangannya, Dark Decade, Ryuga dan Skull tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan serangan penghabisan mereka dan langsung menyerang robot banteng itu. Magnugiga pun kena. Ia terpental jauh ke belakang dibuatnya. Serangannya pun batal ia lancarkan.

Namun dengan cepat Magnugiga kembali bangkit dan melancarkan serangan balasan. Puluhan rudal mini ditembakkannya dari tubuhnya.

"Awas!" Michael cepat-cepat menghantamkan telapak tangan yang ke tanah. Dengan itu, kubah cahaya muncul melindungi mereka dari semua rudal mini Magnugiga.

" Maaf jika kami datang terlambat, aku sedikit terlibat masalah dengan anak buah Azazel." Ujar Ryuga pada pimpinan 3 fraksi yang kini berada di dekatnya.

" Tak masalah, anak buahku memang suka bikin onar. Hahaha.." balas Azazel Sambil tertawa kecil, seolah tak peduli dengan nasib anak buahnya itu. " Sekarang kita fokus saja pada robot banteng sialan itu."

"Baiklah, Ayo!" Dark Decade mengambil Ride Booker miliknya lalu merubahnya menjadi Sword Booker. Ryuga menggunakan Sword Vent miliknya untuk memanggil Drag Saber. Sementara Skull mengeluarkan Eternal Edge. Ketiganya Bergerak bersama, diikuti oleh 3 fraksi di belakang mereka.

 **Attack Ride : Slash!**

Decade melesat ke arah Magnugiga. Sekuat tenaga ia tebas lengan kanan robot itu. Dilanjutkan oleh Ryuga yang melayangkan Drag Saber miliknya ke lengan kiri Magnugiga. Dan Skull yang Menoreh bagian dada Mecha itu dengan Eternal Edge nya.

Selesai serangan beruntun dari 3 Dark Riders, kini para iblis malaikat dan Malaikat sesat yang ambil giliran. Sirzechs menembakkan energi penghancur dari Kedua telapak tangannya. Michael menyerang dengan kekuatan cahayanya. Serafal melancarkan serangan elemen miliknya. Sementara Azazel hanya bisa duduk melihat, masih terluka. Anak buah Mereka pun tak tinggal diam. Kilatan cahaya tembakan energi Selatan dan serangan tenaga penghancur tanpa henti terus menghujani tubuh Magnugiga.

"Semuanya! Kita lakukan serangan gabungan!"

 **Strike Vent**

Kepala naga terpasang di tangan kanan Ryuga. Diikuti oleh naga hitamnya Ryuga menyemburkan api hitam dari kepala naga di tangannya itu. Membakar tubuh Magnugiga.

 **Skull ! Maximum Drive!**

Skull memindahkan Gaia Memory di sabuknya Skull Magnum miliknya. Segera setelah itu kumparan Aura keunguan membaluti pistol miliknya itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Skull menembakkan kumparan Aura kegelapan itu ke arah Magnugiga

 **Attack Ride: Blast!**

Dark Decade mengambil selembar kartu dari Ride Booker yang kini ia rubah menjadi pistol. Dimasukkannya kartu itu ke sabuknya, lalu dengan bantuan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh kartu tersebut, Decade melancarkan tembakan beruntun ke Magnugiga.

" **Power of Destruction : Ruin The Extinct!** "

Dilanjutkan oleh Sirzechs yang kini telah menggunakan kekuatan penuh nya. Sirzechs memusatkan energi Power of Destruction-nya, merubahnya menjadi bola-bola energi dalam jumlah yang luar biasa banyak. Kemudian dilemparkannya ke arah Magnugiga.

"Giliranku! **Celcius Loss Trigger**!"

Dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya Serafal menciptakan semacam lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda di langit. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, menyambar petir hebat yang sangat dingin, menyerang Magnugiga.

"Baiklah, **Holy Banisher!** "

Lanjut ke Michael. Pimpinan malaikat itu memunculkan tombak cahaya berukuran raksasa. Tombak cahaya yang dialiri oleh sebagian kekuatannya itu langsung saja ia luncurkan ke tubuh Magnugiga.

Semua serangan dahsyat itu bertemu di tubuh Magnugiga. Ledakan super hebat pun lantas terjadi. Dinginnya kekuatan es Serafal, panasnya api hitam Ryuga, sesaknya energi kegelapan Sirzechs dan Skull, juga besarnya serangan Dark Decade dan Michael menyatu menjadi satu. Gempa mengguncang. Langit terbelah. Segala yang ada dalam lingkup diadakannya musnah. Luluh lantah. Tak tersisa. Beruntung, Azazel Masih sempat memindahkan yang lainnya ke tempat yang aman bersama dirinya.

Beberapa menit berselang, ledakan itu mulai mereda. Kawah besar tercetak di tanah. Cukup besar untuk menampung sebuah benua. Pecahan es, Hawa kegelapan dan kobaran api berserakan di mana-mana. Kepulan asap hitam menjulang tinggi di langit. Sementara 3 Dark Rider dan para pimpinan fraksi yang masih tersisa kini terkapar di tanah dengan armor/pakaian yang rusak akibat ledakan.

Michael bangkit paling awal. " Apa kita menang?" tanyanya sembari merapikan jubah kebesarannya yang setengahnya terbakar.

"Masih belum…" Dark Decade mulai Mencoba Berdiri diikuti oleh Ryuga dan Skull. Armor ketiganya rusak berat. " Kita lakukan final attack sekali lagi! Ayo, Ryuga! Skull!"

"Hai'!" Ryuga dan Skull menjawab serentak.

Ketiganya langsung berdiri menyiapkan serangan penghabisan mereka masing-masing. Dark Decade memasukkan kartu **Final Attack Ride** ke sabuknya. Ryuga bersiap dengan **Final Vent** nya. Dan Skull dengan **Maximum drive** miliknya.

Di lain sisi, dari balik kepulan asap yang mulai memudar, terlihat sosok magnugiga dengan keadaan tubuh rusak berat. Capit di tangan kirinya hancur. Bagian pelindung dadanya remuk. Api hitam Ryuga membakar tubuh bagian atasnya. Sementara kakinya beku oleh es Serafal. Sekujur tubuhnya menyala-nyala. Bersinar redup-terang.

" Ada yang aneh…"

" Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, Ayo serang dia Dark Riders!" jerit Serafal.

"HEAA!" Dark Decade, Ryuga dan Skull melompat bersamaan. Serentak mereka membentuk pose menendang dengan gaya khas masing-masing. Kaki mereka bersinar. Dengan cepat mereka melesat ke arah robot banteng itu.

Namun sesaat sebelum ketiga Dark Rider itu berhasil mendaratkan serangan Pamungkas mereka di tubuh Baja Magnugiga, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Magnugiga meledak. Seluruh lempengan besi dan baja di tubuhnya terlempar ke segala arah. Hal ini membuat ketiga Dark Riders itu pun terpelanting hebat ke belakang akibat dihantam lempengan tubuh Magnugiga.

Dari balik ledakan, muncul magnugiga yang kini dalam wujud yang jauh lebih ramping. Dengan tubuh didominasi warna hijau dan tambahan Armor Armor berwarna perak, helm dengan visor bergaris, juga roket pendorong yang tertanam di bagian punggung, siku, dan kakinya. Lebih menyerupai sosok Kamen Rider Zolda, hanya saja dalam bentuk full Mecha.

Tanpa basa-basi sosok Magnugiga yang baru itu bergerak cepat ke arah Serafal sembari melayangkan tendangan kaki kanannya. Beruntung wanita itu bisa dengan cepat mempertahankan dirinya, dengan menciptakan gunung es besar menggunakan sihirnya. Sayangnya itu tidaklah cukup, karena tendangan Magnugiga itu dengan mudahnya berhasil menghancurkan gunung es besar itu.

Tak puas dengan itu, Magnugiga kembali menyerang dengan pukulan nya yang telah diperkuat dengan roket pendorong. Serafal pun panik dibuatnya. Namun Dark Decade berhasil menahan nya Berkat **Attack Ride: Clock Up** dan **Attack Ride : Metal**. Meski begitu, kuatnya serangan Magnugiga masih membuat Dark Decade terpental cukup jauh.

Michael tak tinggal diam. Dengan menjentikkan jari nya, ia ciptakan ribuan tombak cahaya yang langsung ia tembakan ke tubuh si mecha ganas itu. Magnugiga tak sempat mengelak. Kena. Ribuan tombak cahaya itu menghujani tubuhnya.

Ryuga pun tak mau kehilangan kesempatan. Cepat-cepat ia gunakan **Strike Vent** miliknya. Dengan itu, ia tembakan api hitamnya ke Magnugiga yang masih sibuk dihujani tombak cahaya.

Magnugiga jatuh. Disambut oleh tendangan **Heat Maximum Drive!** oleh Skull di bawah hingga ia terlempar. Dilanjutkan oleh Sirzechs dengan jurus **Ruin The Extinct**. Sayangnya semua itu belum cukup, Magnugiga Masih sanggup berdiri meski beberapa bagian tubuh metalnya sudah penyok-penyok. Tubuhnya yang kini tak setangguh sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak mudah dikalahkan.

Dengan cepat Magnugiga kembali berdiri, sekujur tubuhnya kembali bersinar. Michael yang mendapat firasat buruk akan hal ini, dengan segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menciptakan kubah pelindung.

[Counter]

Selang beberapa detik, bagian dada, kaki, kepala, bahu dan tangan Magnugiga terbuka. Dari bagian yang terbuka itu, ia tembakan berbagai macam serangan. Cahaya, kegelapan, dan energi penghancur. Segala serangan yang ia terima dari para musuhnya, kini ia balikan kepada mereka semua.

Kubah pelindung Michael pun tak dapat bertahan lama. Alhasil Serafal dan Sirzechs pun juga ikut memperkuat Perisai itu. Walau begitu, kekuatan mereka yang sudah terkuras habis tak mampu berbuat banyak. Kubah pelindung itu pun perlahan mulai retak. Jebol. Hilang. "G-Gawat!"

Di tengah situasi yang amat mendesak itu tiba-tiba saja 4 buah misil datang menghujani Magnugiga. Meledak. Memukul mundur monster itu beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Dari arah datangnya rudal-rudal itu, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata sambil memikul sebuah missile Launcher berukuran besar. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang beberapa bagiannya ditutupi oleh lempengan baja berwarna hitam. "G4 datang!" teriaknya

Mendengar hal itu, para Dark Riders dan pimpinan fraksi pun kegirangan. Setidaknya dengan begini, kemungkinan mereka untuk menang menjadi semakin besar. Semuanya Kecuali Ryuga/Matsuda yang kaget Bukan main melihat sosok yang menyebut dirinya di G4 itu. "Motohama!? Kau juga Dark Rider!?"

"Eh, suara itu…..Matsuda? Apa kau Matsuda!? " balik G4/Motohama yang bertanya. " Jadi kau juga Dark Riders!?"

"Um…. teman-teman bukannya aku ingin merusak momen reuni kalian, tapi kita punya masalah yang cukup besar di sini." Michael dengan sopan menyela di tengah keduanya.

"Kau benar…..entah Siapa kau. Tapi asal kalian tahu saja ya, aku ke sini tidak sendiri lho."

"HAH?" Tanya semuanya serentak.

.

.

.

 _Danger!_

 _Danger!_

 _Genocide!_

 _Death the Crisis!_

 _Dangerous Zombie!_

Sekitar 5 meter di belakang Motohama terlihat lagi sesosok Rider. Yang satu ini terkesan brutal dengan corak tubuh dominan hitam dan putih. Tubuhnya dilengkapi oleh armor-armor khas post-apocalypse yang sangar. Ditambah helm dengan kaca visor yang pecah dan model rambut gaya jabrik sebagai hiasan. "Aku Kamen Rider Genm, salam kenal!" sahutnya dengan santun. Sangat berlawanan dengan wujud sangarnya.

Dark Decade, Ryuga dan Skull keheranan. "Dia siapa? aku tak ingat ada Dark Rider sekeren ini." tanya Dark Decade.

"Dia Kamen Rider Genm, salah satu dari kita." terang G4 yang berbicara melalui gelang di tangan Motohama. "Kemungkinan besar ia terkirim ke dunia ini setelah Great War berakhir."

" Bagus! Dengan begini kesempatan kita untuk menang semakin besar. Ayo kita lancarkan serangan gabungan!" sorak Serafal penuh semangat. Lagi.

" Tidak! Jangan!" potong Motohama. "Magnugiga bisa menyerap dan mengembalikan serangan kalian."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Motohama?" lanjut Ryuga bertanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah virus yang akan menggerogoti habis program Magnugiga. Dengan program ini, Magnugiga akan menjadi tak lebih dari besi rongsokan." balas G4. "Hanya saja….."

"Hanya saja apa?" giliran Sirzechs bertanya.

"Hanya saja virus ini harus tertanam di tubuh bagian dalam Magnugiga. Dengan kata lain kita harus membuat celah di tubuh bajanya itu agar virus ini bisa di sisipkan ke tubuh bagian dalamnya." lanjut G4.

G4 melangkah menghampiri Skull. Lalu diambilnya Skull Magnum dari tangan Dark Rider itu. "Dengan ini!" ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah Gaia Memory berlabel V besar yang kemudian ia masukkan kedalam slot yang ada di Skull Magnum. **Virus! Maximum Drive!**

Dark Decade manggut manggut. "Jadi itu artinya kita harus membuat lobang di tubuhnya agar virus itu bisa ditembakkan ke dalamnya, kan?"

"Kira-kira begitulah." Jawab Motohama yang kini sudah sepenuhnya tertutupi armor G4. "Dan lagi kita hanya boleh menyerangnya dengan serangan fisik."

"Goi it! Ayo semuanya!"  
Para Dark Riders kembali bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing. Dark Decade bersiap dengan Sword Booker miliknya. Ryuga dengan Drag Saber. Skull dengan Eternal Edge. Genm dengan Gashacon Sparrow. Dan G4 dengan pedang portable, GS-03 Destroyer miliknya. Sementara Sirzechs, Serafal dan Michael memilih mundur.

"Minna! Ikuzo!"

Bersamaan dengan magnugiga yang kembali berdiri, Dark Decade menebaskan pedangnya tepat ke tengah dada Mecha itu. Ia pun melanjutkan serangan dengan menebas magnugiga berkali-kali sehingga percikan bunga api bermunculan di tubuh robot itu. Namun disaat Dark Decade hendak menikamkan pedangnya, kepalan tangan Magnugiga telah terlebih dahulu mendarat di wajahnya. Dark Decade pun melangkah mundur dibuatnya.

Serangan dilanjutkan oleh Ryuga. Dengan cepat ia layangkan pedangnya mengenai lengan kanan magnugiga. Kemudian ia tebas di bagian perutnya. lanjut lagi ia hunuskan pedangnya itu ke tengah dada magnugiga. Namun kali ini ditahan oleh robot itu. Ryuga pun melanjutkan serangan dengan memukuli tubuh Magnugiga dengan tangan kosong.

Magnugiga mengaktifkan roket pendorong di punggungnya, menghantam tubuh Ryuga dan terbang meloloskan diri. Sayangnya, Skull telah menunggunya di atas. Sekuat tenaga ia tinju bagian dada Magnugiga dengan **Metal! Maximum Drive!** hingga remuk. Magnugiga Pun kembali jatuh mencium tanah.

Di bawah sana ia telah dinantikan oleh Genm. Begitu timingnya pas, Genm menorehkan Gashacon Sparrow pada bagian dada Magnugiga yang remuk dan berhasil menciptakan sebuah lubang kecil. Sebesar peniti.

"Bagus! Sedikit lagi!" G4 melompat ke atas tubuh magnugiga yang terbaring telentang di tanah. Untuk jaga-jaga diinjaknya kedua tangan Magnugiga. Lalu sekuat tenaga ia hunuskankan Pedang portabel nya ke bagian lubang kecil itu berkali-kali. Sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan lubang kecil itu membesar menjadi seukuran bolpoin.

Magnugiga meronta. Dibantu oleh roket pendorong di punggungnya, ia kembali berhasil terbang meloloskan diri. Dari ketinggian ia menukik tajam menghantam G4 lalu menyerang Genm bertubi-tubi. Namun dengan mudah Genm merobohkan nya.

Cepat-cepat Skull melompat ke atas tubuh magnugiga. Eternal Edge yang telah diperkuat **Metal Gaia Memory** ia hujamkan ke bekas lubang tadi berkali-kali, sehingga ukuran lubangnya menjadi sebesar kepalan tangan. "Sudah siap!" teriaknya lantang. Sebelum kemudian Magnugiga kembali berhasil meloloskan diri dengan roket pendorong miliknya.

"G4! Berikan Skull Magnum itu padaku!" Pinta Dark Decade. Tanpa banyak tanya, G4 pun langsung menyerahkan pistol super yang telah diperkuat dengan Gaia Memory Virus itu.

Usai menerima pistol itu, Dark Decade kemudian mengambil satu kartu lagi dari Ride Booker miliknya. Cepat-cepat ia masukkan kartu itu ke sabuknya.

 **Attack Ride: Clock Up**

Waktu tiba-tiba berjalan sangat lambat. Debu yang berterbangan terlihat dengan jelas. Semuanya menjadi sangat lambat. Terkecuali untuk dan Dark Decade. Ia tetap bisa bergerak dengan leluasa meski semua bergerak seolah dalam slow motion.

Dengan segera ia hampiri Magnugiga yang juga ikut melambat. Pelan-pelan dan hati-hati ia arahkan Skull Magnum itu ke lubang seukuran kepalan tinju yang ada di dada Magnugiga. Setelah dirasa Pas, ia tembakan peluru virus itu.

 **Clock Over!**

Waktu pun kembali berjalan seperti semula Dark Decade terlempar akibat tekanan Skull Magnum yang tak mampu ia tahan. Sementara Magnugiga juga ikut terlempar akibat tembakan tersebut.

Berselang beberapa detik, mendadak Magnugiga kejang-kejang tak karuan. Korsleting terjadi di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Percikan bunga api bermunculan hampir di sekujur badannya. Angka 0 dan 1 berwarna hijau tiba-tiba menjalar memenuhi tubuhnya.

Sesaat setelah itu, tubuh Magnugiga bersinar terang. Ledakan hebat akan segera terjadi. Tapi beruntung dengan cepat Ryuga menggunakan Seal Vent miliknya dan menjerat robot itu ke dalamnya.

Suasana mendadak berubah mencekam. Kartu Seal vent yang baru saja digunakan oleh Ryuga bergetar akibat kekuatan Magnugiga yang masih berusaha meloloskan diri. Namun akibat kekuatan yang sudah mulai melemah. Magnugiga pun akhirnya menyerah. Kartu Seal Vent itu pun berubah menjadi kartu advent dengan gambar Magnugiga didalamnya.

"Kita menang…."

"YEAH!"

Skull menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Meneriakkan kemenangan mereka. Ketegangan dan adrenalin yang sedari tadi mendera Mereka pun langsung sirna. Rasa takut dalam diri mereka menjelma menjadi rasa. bahagia yang tak terhingga. "KITA MENANG!"

Tak lama kemudian suara riuh terdengar. Pala malaikat, malaikat setan dan iblis yang tadi mengungsi kini datang kembali Merayakan kemenangan. Mereka menghubungi para Dark Riders dan para petinggi mereka. Sorak sorai mereka menggema. Semua terlihat bahagia.

"Semuanya berakhir ya…."Ucap Motohama lega. Tiduran disebelah sahabat baiknya, Matsuda.

Matsuda terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Masih belum. Perjalanan kita masih panjang."

Keduanya pun bangkit dan ikut bergabung merayakan kemenangan mereka. Pada saat itu, Neraka menjadi sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Sangat banyak Kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

Arc 1 End...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jadi itulah Akhir dari Arc Magnugiga. Setelah ini, jalan ceritanya akan kembali mengikuti alur cerita utama DXD. Mirror monster yang akan jadi lawan Dark Rider nantinya pun juga hanya Mirror Monster tipe Unique seperti Gelnewt. Hope you like it.


	4. Ride 4

**Dark Base**

Malamnya setelah berhasil mengalahkan Magnugiga, para Dark Riders merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan berpesta semalam suntuk dii markas mereka yang megah itu. Mengingat besok adalah hari minggu, jadi tak ada salahnya. Ditambah lagi, semua biaya pesta ditanggung oleh Sakazuki Dan, pemilik Genm Corp yang sekaligus Kamen Rider Gamedues Muteki

Disini mereka saling berkumpul, berkenalan dengan para member baru. Shiroto alias Genm yang ternyata adalah anak dari seorang birokrat, dan Motohama alias G4 yang tak lain adalah teman sekelas Matsuda sang Kamen Rider Ryuga. Sahabat karibnya.

"Kampret kau Matsuda!" Jadi Dark Rider gak bilang-bilang! Mau menang sendiri kau hah?"

"Harusnya gw yang ngomong kayak gitu goblok! Napa lu malah ikut-ikutan jadi Dark Rider sih!?"

Sedari tadi keduanya terus saja rebut tanpa henti. Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Karna mereka tak lagi meributkan mengenai hal-hal mesum layaknya di sekolah, melainkan tentang status mereka sebagai pejuang kegelapan. Para Dark Rider yang lain pun tak berniat untuk menghentikan keduanya. Suara keributan mereka sangat dibutuhkan untuk menghidupkan suasana di Dark Base yang sunyi. Mereka menikmatinya.

"AAAH! Jadi habis ini gimana coba? Kita ngejelasinnya ke Issei gimana coba?" Tanya Motohama pada rekannya itu. Panik. "Gw bingung nih!"

'Lu bego ya? Pokoknya jangan sampai Issei tahu! Kita harus berpura-pura bertingkah seperti manusia biasa!" Matsuda ikut-ikutan panik. Kepala botaknya makin mengkilap. "Eh tunggu dulu….kau tahu tidak kalau Issei sudah jadi iblis?"

"Bentar….Si Issei jadi iblis!? SERIUSAN LU?"

"Jangan teriak woy! Sakit nih telinga gua!" Balas Matsuda membentak. "Ya, dia ampir mokad dibantai ama malaikat sesat nan cantik seksi montok semlehoy. Kira-kira 2 hari yang lalu. Nah, pas dia udah ampir mampus, Rias-senpai muncul dan ngadopsi dia jadi budaknya."

"Issei bangsat! Napa nggak gw aja coba!?"

"Mesum mulu isi otak lu!"

"Bacot! Lu juga mau kan?"

"Ya iyalah!"

"Tunggu dulu…. Apa itu artinya sekarang Issei udah jadi musuh kita juga? Maksudku, Iblis itu masih jadi musuh kita kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya mantan & calon musuh. Lagian, sekarang kita para Dark Rider sama ketiga Fraksi itu udah mulai melupakan pertempuran hebat itu."

"Tapi kalau begitu….Kenapa mereka malah membantu kita melawan Magnugiga?" Tanya Motohama lagi. Makin Penasaran.

"Karna kita juga sudah sepakat untuk membantu mereka nanti."

"Hoo. Bantu ngapain?"

"nyiapin pesta nikahannya Rias-Senpai sama si ayam Reser Phenex"

"APAA!?"

"Kaget gw goblok!"

.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 4

New Beginning

.

.

* * *

.

Shock dengan pembicaraan barusan, Motohama memilih untuk jalan-jalan keluar sambil berpatroli. Tampangnya murung. Matanya menyiratkan kehampaan. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. "Teganya kau lakukan ini padaku Rias-Senpai…."Ratapnya. "Siapa lagi yang harus ku jadikan waifu coba?"

"Bagaimana dengan yang berambu hitam itu?" G4 memotong bicara melalui gelang ditangan Motohama. "Dia terlihat cukup menggoda bukan?"

"Untuk sebagian orang sih iya. Tapi dia bukan tipe-ku. Aku jadi malas…."

"Haha, kau ini orangnya pilih-pilih ya….."

Motohama menyusuri taman sambil berbincang-bincang dengan G4 melalui gelang ditangannya. G4 yang intelektual membuat pembicaraan mereka menjadi terasa menyenangkan. Tak jarang juga Motohama menanyakan istilah-istilah yang tak ia ketahui pada rekannya itu.

"Eh, itu kan Asia?"

Dari kejauhan, mata Motohama menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang cukup dikenalnya. Asia Argento, teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu terlihat tengah berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari kejaran sekelompok monster humanoid yang ada dibelakangnya. Jumlah mereka banyak sekali. Sontak saja Motohama jadi panik dan langsung menyusul gadis itu. GS-03 Destroyer pun ia pasang ditangannya.

"Kyaa!" Kaki Asia tersandung. Akibatnya ia pun jatuh mencium tanah. Kakinya terkilir. Ia meringis kesakitan. Sementara itu para monster yang sedari tadi mengejarnya kini semakin dekat. Dia ketakutan. "Tolong…." Ucapnya lirih.

Disaat yang genting itulah muncul Motohama yang langsung menerjang kelompok monster itu. Dengan semacam pedang lipat ditangannya, ia tebas monster-monster itu satu per satu. Jeritan mereka pun menggema sebelum kemudian meledak. Hancur berkeping-keping.

"Fyuh, hampir saja…" Ucap Motohama lega. Ia kemudian berbalik pada Asia dan berniat menolongnya. "Kau terluka Asia-chan? Ayo sini kugendong" Tawarnya, dengan senyum licik diwajahnya. Tentu saja dia memiliki maksud lain.

Gadis itu masih terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis."M-Motohama-san? Kau kah itu?" Dia balik bertanya sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

Ekspresi Motohama mendadak berubah. Rasa iba di dalam hatinya mengalahkan nafsu bejatnya. "Ya, begitulah…."Jawabnya sambil membelai lembut rambut Asia, berusaha menenangkannya . Jiwa kepahlawanannya muncul. Niat buruknya hilang seketika. "Tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain ya. Sini ku antar kau pulang…"

Belum lagi Motohama sempat menyudahi kata-katanya, sebuah shuriken berukuran besar datang kearahnya. Reflek ia pun merangkul Asia dan menghindar dari sana. Sementara dari arah datangnya serangan, terlihat lagi beberapa monster yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan kini Jumlah mereka jauh lebih banyak.

"Sial!" Umpat Motohama kesal. "G4! Ayo bergabung!"

"Dimengerti!"

 **[G4-System Activated! Equip!]**  
Semacam lingkarang sihir muncul tepat diatas kepala Motohama. Dari dalam lingkarang sihir itu berjatuhan bagian-bagian armor berwarna dominan hitam yang kemudian menyatu dan terpasang ditubuh Motohama. Merubah sosok anak laki-laki itu menjadi Kamen Rider G4.

"Asia, Berlindung!" Dengan GS-03 Destroyer ditangannya, G4 kembali melesat menghadang monster-monster itu. Jumlah mereka yang kali ini jauh lebih banyak membuat G4 sedikit kewalahan. Tak jarang serangan para monster itu berhasil mengenainya. Ia pun berfikir keras. "G4, beri aku Cerberus!" Pinta Motohama.

 **[GX-05 Cerberus Activated! Equip!]**  
Semacam senapan berat muncul dihadapan Motohama/G4. Cepat-cepat diraihnya senapan yang ia namakan Cerberus itu, kemudian ia tembakkan senapan itu membabi buta. Mengenai hamper semua monster yang tersisa. Kemudian meledakkan mereka.

"Akh, apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Motohama dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. "Biarpun lemah, tapi kalau banyak kayak gini repot juga jadinya…"

"Monster yang barusan itu adalah Gelnewt. Mirror Monster. Termasuk kedalam Mirror Monster yang terbilang liar. Mereka tak bias dijadikan Contract ataupun di Seal. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan mereka hanyalah dengan membunuhnya." Terang G4. "Perlukah kita panggil yang lainnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Lagian mereka juga tinggal dikit. Aku juga tidak tega kalau sampai mengganggu waktu istirahat mereka."

Kali ini Motohama/G4 mengarahkan moncong senapannya pada 3 ekor Mirror Monster yang tersisa. Bersiap menghabisi ketiganya dengan sebuah serangan penghabisan. Namun kemudian 3 pancaran serangan muncul menyerang ketiga monster itu. Kilat berwarna kuning, energi kegelapan, dan terakhir berupa tebasan pedang super. Sayangnya ketiga serangan itu sama sekali tak berguna karna monster-monster itu masih berdiri disana.

"Oh thanks, for nothing!" Ucap Motohama/G4 jengkel. Ia kemudian menembakkan senapannya, menghancurkan Mirror Monster yang tersisa.

Usai dengan monster-monster itu, kini Motohama berbalik pada asal serangan tadi. Didapati olehnya sebuah sosok yang begitu familiar. Seorang gadis bersurai merah bagai darah. Begitu memukau, bersama beberapa orang dibelakangnya yang juga dikenalinya.

"Rias-senpai…."Gumam si Dark Rider. Terdiam kaku ditempatnya berpijak.

"Asia!" Dari belakang gadis yang ia panggil Rias itu, muncul lagi satu sosok yang dikenal betul oleh Motohama. Seorang anak laki-laki sebaya dirinya dengan rambut jabrik yang khas. Sahabat karibnya. Hyodou Issei. Berlari menghampiri Asia.

Motohama terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Normalnya jika sesuai protokol, maka ia diharusnya untuk menghabisi mereka semua. Tapi orang-orang ini adalah temannya. Ia tak tega. Dilihatnya Rias, Gadis itu malah menghampiri dirinya. Motohama jadi salah tingkah. Beruntung wajah anehnya tersembunyi dibalik helm G4.

Perlahan, Motohama/G4 mengangkat telunjuknya. Di gerakkannya telunjuknya itu kesamping kiri dan kanan. Memberi tanda pada Rias untuk tidak mendekat lebih jauh lagi. Suasana terasa canggung diantara keduanya. Rias dan G4 saling tatap. Tentu saja situasi ini sangat tak menyenangkan bagi Motohama. Ia tak terlalu pandai bernegosiasi dengan wanita selain ibunya. Apalagi saat ini dia adalah Kamen Rider G4. Setiap ucapannya haruslah berwibawa atau nama baik Dark Riders akan rusak.

Motohama mengalihkan pandanganya pada gadis berambut pirang yang tadi ia selamatkan. Diangkatnya jari telunjuknya, lalu diposisikannya vertikal didepan bibirnya yang terhalang oleh helm. Memberi isyarat pada Asia untuk merahasiakan siapa dirinya. Asia pun mengangguk paham. Kemudian setelah dirasa cukup, Motohama berbalik dan pergi menjauh tanpa memberikan sepatah katapun.

"Dark Rider….."Gumam Rias tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. "Kukira mereka hanyalah cerita karangan kakakku…"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
